What Waits For You
by JediFarith
Summary: Anakin has broken a Jedi cardinal rule and Obi-wan teaches him why that rule must be respected. Will Anaki learn from this or be pushed furter to the wrong side?
1. A Need To Love

I shuddered as I walked on to the balcony. The cold air hit me wildly as I stepped forward to lean on the railing. I looked over the palace gardens from my high perch here on  
  
Obi-wan's balcony, the one connected to his room. I was in trouble again. This is no surprise. I was always in trouble with my master. I wasn't sure what I had done this time though. My mind raced with thoughts as I tried to figure out what could have angered Obi-wan so much that he sent me from the ballroom where the Padme, I mean the Queen's party was being held, to come up here and wait for him. I still hadn't figured it out when Obi-wan entered the room fuming. "What a mess you have gotten yourself into this time Anakin." I have him a questioning face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He paused and looked at me for a second. He was obviously reading my thoughts. "OK, so you don't which makes me even more mad at you. You don't realize that what you have done is wrong." "Master, I assure you, I know not what you speak of." "You love her." I thought for a moment. Obi- wan must have sensed it. Sensed that I loved her, loved Padme. "Yes, Master. I do." "It states specifically in the code of the Jedi that 'Thou shall not love'!" I shuddered at his last word. He said the word love in such an angry way. "By Force, Anakin. Leave it to you to let emotions get the best of you. I knew, I knew that the death of your mother would lead you to this." He pointed an accusing finger at me. My mother, why did he bring her up? She died a year ago when I was eighteen and Obi-wan told me I must not let it get to me. I suppose it has but I doubt it has anything to do with my love for Padme, or perhaps…I don't know…perhaps it does. "Anakin, are you listening? Of course not because you never have and never will. You have been distant since your mother died and it is unacceptable!" A chill went through my spine as he mentioned the death of my mother again. I hadn't spoken for a week after that and Obi-wan was even OK with that. I suppose I was overreacting then but now, I still think I have done nothing wrong. "Do you?" Obi-wan questioned. He had been reading my thoughts again. "Well, perhaps I should teach you a lesson and teach you not to love. I will send you out of here and to Tatooine." "No!" I said standing up. I vowed I would never return there after my mother died. "Yes!" He retorted yelling very loudly. "You will get over this! You will get past it! You will go to Tatooine and you will buy property there with your own credits and you WILL live there!" I knew there was no arguing. "Pack your things." He finished and left. I heard him press a code to lock the door from outside. I sniffled and held back tears. I didn't want to go back and even more so, I didn't want to leave Naboo or Padme. I packed my robes into a tauntaun skin pack I got from a trader I visited during a mission on Hoth. A single tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away quickly. Obi-wan would surely be even angrier if he knew I was crying. That was far too much emotion for a Jedi to show. That was my only problem. I showed too much emotion. I was excellent in manipulating the Force and even light saber dueling but I could never control my emotions. Especially those of fear, hurt and anger. I tied my pack and sent Obi-wan a thought. //I'm done packing, Master.// \\I will come and get you from your room. I will not allow you to say goodbye to anyone. You will see how love makes the life of a Jedi harder.\\ I sniffled again and worked harder to hold back my tears. He was making me leave without a single farewell to Padme, the first love of my life. As he said he would, he came to my room and unlocked the door. We walked threw a corridor in the back of the palace, obviously to make sure I was able to see no one before I left, on our way to the main hanger. When we got there we boarded a Jedi cruiser. The wedge shaped craft was old but worked beautifully. As we took off and the repulsor lifts pushed us up, off of the floor of the hanger a single tear slid down my cheek as I could not hold it in any more. 


	2. Dreaming of The Past

Obi-wan set the craft to autopilot and entered the co-ordinance for Tatooine. I wiped my face with the back of my hand. Obi-wan turned to me and sent me a thought. //This is for the best, my padawan. You shall learn.// I thought that if I responded I might yell or worse cry so I kept my mouth shut. I didn't even send a thought. Soon both me and my Master had drifted off into a much needed sleep. I woke not to long after as feelings inside me raged. I looked over at the seat next to me. I could tell Obi-wan was lost in his thoughts. Lost in a dream now that he was sleeping. I wanted desperately to know what he was thinking so I cloaked my thoughts and tapped into his own. Through his sleep and my guard, he would not be able to feel me probing his mind. What I found was amazing. He was having a dream about his past.  
  
He impatiently shifted his weight to his left foot and cocked his head to the side. About five minutes ago he had lost all concentration in what the council was saying. He saw Yoda's curled, green lips move as he spoke. Obi was sure it was important but still he had no interest in it. Yoda tapped into his mind after identifying his look of boredom. //Obi Wan! You are already in trouble! Pay close attention to what I am about to say!// With that Obi snapped back into reality and began to listen some what to the Jedi Master's lecture. "You are but a padawan Kenobi. You are not nearly close enough to take the Jedi trials and you are already 15." Yoda stated in an irritated voice. That hurt Obi Wan and Yoda sensed it. The young boy frowned inwardly. "Potential you have, yet choose to follow the best path that could have been laid out for you, you do not." The young man simply nodded. Yoda stopped and Mace Windu chimed in. "Agree you are a very promising padawan the council does but think you are taking advantage of what is in front of you the council does not. You act 10 years younger than your age." Obi closed his eyes and felt a pressure in the back of his throat. He believed he tried but all the time either his free will or stubbornness gets the best of his efforts. Yoda sense the boys discomfort and let him leave. "Dismissed, for now, you are but I want you to come back in one standard week and I want a report from Master Jinn and one from you. It better show improvement." Obi swallowed hard, nodded, bowed and left. He walked straight past his awaiting master and walked as quickly as he could to his room. He walked in and noticed night had fallen on Coruscant while they were in a meeting. He sat down on his bed and tried to repress his emotions but he was unsuccessful and a single tear trailed down his cheek. Why couldn't he do it right? Why couldn't he live up to their expectations? Perhaps he wasn't meant to be a Jedi and the Force in him was a fluke. More tears slid down his soft yet sunken face. He lies back on his pillow when he heard someone pressing buttons outside the door to unlock it. He quickly wiped his face and began to slip off his boots. Qui Gon entered the room and eyed his padawan. Obi put minimal effort into untying his boots and looked distant. "Look at me, Obi." He said softly. Obi complied and looked up. Qui Gon winced inside to see the tear stains on Kenobi's face. He was torn inside over the sullen emotions of his young apprentice. He quickly cloaked his emotions so Obi could not pick up on it. "Young one, do not be so sad. Obviously the council believes in you strongly if they keep you under my watch still." He assured him. Obi Wan just nodded and looked down at his boot as he pushed it off his foot. "Tomorrow we make a journey." Qui Gon said looking through Obi's window. "Where will we go master?" Obi asked curiously. "Yavin 4. The Jedi training base is there. You will train there while I go on a mission." "But Master, I thought that masters were to stay with their padawans while at Yavin." Obi frowned and looked at Master Jinn for an answer. "That is true but as I said I will be away. You will have to tag along with another padawan whom I have already assigned." "When will I meet him?" "You will meet your partner when you get there. Be on your best behavior, Obi Wan Kenobi. I am trusting you and the council is as well." Qui Gon patted Obi on the head and left the boy's room.  
  
Obi-wan stirred in his sleep and I backed off. I thought I too needed some rest so I drifted off again. 


End file.
